User talk:Sgi1669
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Screen Shot 2016-04-25 at 4.38.58 pm.png page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Lorisa214 (talk) 15:28, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Image Policy First Warning I noticed recently you have uploaded an image to the Wiki, however you forgot to add critical information to this file. We must adhere to a strict image policy on Game of Thrones Wiki, due in part to our relationship with HBO. All images must be titled with a name that pertains to the image itself. Images must be tagged with the proper image categories, and have either a "fairuse" or "HBOImage" license added. More info can be found HERE on our Image Policy and Guidelines page. This will serve as a first warning. Only 3 warnings will be given, and after that, a block of 2 weeks will be applied to your account. Continuing to ignore this policy, even after your 2 week block has expired, can bring a term of infinite blocking to your account. If you are unsure how to properly follow these guidelines, feel free to message an admin or bureaucrat. Thank you for understanding. Thereselovesyou (talk) 01:02, June 21, 2016 (UTC) ::I just went through and fixed every single image. You can see them HERE. Please note the difference Sgi1669-- The actual title shouldn't be "screencap blah blah", but something pertaining to the scene, as well as which episode if possible. You also must add the license info. It's always best to just go with the template: HBOimage and last but not least, we categorize...this is the bottom section of the images page. Examples are "Image (Brienne of Tarth)" or "Image (Object)" We currently have image categories for most everything, so you shouldn't have a problem finding the one you need. Also, with screencaps... just make sure they aren't "too dark". Sometimes it is hard to make out what we're looking at. Hope all this made sense, and if you need further help, please ask. 01:20, June 21, 2016 (UTC)